


things you said:

by iwouldcurseworldsforyou



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, i dont want to lead rinch fans on, it's mostly shoot, mama shaw is why i get up in the morning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwouldcurseworldsforyou/pseuds/iwouldcurseworldsforyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a series of prompt fills from tumblr. hope you all enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. when you met my parents

they’re been cohabiting the same safehouse turned apartment for almost three years now. they have routines. shaw does laundry, root sweeps and vacuums, they both go grocery shopping together every other weekend. the occasional movie marathon and date night.

cute domestic shit.

shaw’s making her monthly phone call to her mom when root stumbles in, tired as hell, and trips over shaw’s exercise equipment.

“SAMEEN SHAW. HOW MANY TIMES–”

shaw rolls her eyes. this happens practically every day. you’d think root would learn to watch where she was going by now.

“who’s that yelling in the background, sameen?” her mother asks.

shaw tenses a little. “no one, maman. just my uh…roommate. she tripped. she’s pretty clumsy.”

she regrets speaking as soon as the words leave her mouth.

“roommate? really, sameen? bring her for dinner this thursday.”


	2. while I cried in your arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> canon isn't real. it's fine.

sameen shaw can count the number of times she’s cried on one hand.  
once in kindergarten out of frustration. once at her father’s funeral after the shock wears off. once when she says goodbye to root in the subway car.

and once when root comes back.

the payphone rings and she answers. this is what she does. this is what her life is now.

until one day: “hey sweetie, you busy?”

“you know i hate it when you recycle our conversations. it’s not gonna make me like you. ever. a steak, on the other hand…”

“sameen. turn around.”

“whatever you say big sis–”

root.

root’s there. just sitting on the bench, casually, like she isn’t a ghost. like her face hasn’t haunted shaw for weeks.

shaw’s feels the smooth skin behind her ear. root shrugs helplessly.

shaw drops the phone. clenches her wobbling jaw tight. stalks forwards and yanks root up until they’re both standing eye to eye. “i should deck you.”

she lets root’s eyes devour her for a long moment before it makes her feel itchy. she wraps her arms around root’s torso in a single explosive moment. squeezes tight. she’s so tired of the people she cares about leaving.

shaw’s just so tired. a few tears escape her tightly closed eyes.

and root doesn’t say a word. she doesn’t have to.

there’s nothing left to say.


	3. while holding my hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> three very separate conversations.

“root, come on! it’s supposed to be the best cotton candy in america!”

“really sam. in all of america. is that an objective fact?”

“ask your robo-girlfriend. now let’s go.”

–

“fuck fuck FUCK–”

“let go, and i’ll stop sameen.”

–

“are you–are you holding my hand? are we twelve?”

“it’s pretty crowded out here, sweetie. a girl could get lost.”

“whatever. my hands are cold, anyway.”


	4. that made me feel real

it’s late one night.

root’s been holed up in her nerd cave for three days in god mode. shaw’s been undercover with john for the past week.

she comes home to find root wrapped in a blanket surrounded by at least five laptops. there’s a small pile of water bottles and empty protein bar wrappers. by the smell, she’s guessing root hasn’t thought to shower.

root’s typing on one laptop with one hand and using the mouse connected to another. every few seconds she’ll switch over to a different laptop and abandon the mouse entirely. she speaking to herself, to the machine, but the sentences never complete themselves. shaw rolls her eyes a little. this is getting ridiculous. this is the third time this month.

“root.”

“primary asset shaw.”

maybe this is one of the worse times, then.

“you need to let her go.”

“analog interface is operating within normal parameters.”

shaw shivers a bit. she hates it when the machine does this. hates the power She has over root. hates that root seems to revel in it, at times.

“she–root. you haven’t showered. come on, take a break.”

“i…she…the analog interface–”

shaw watches root’s brain whirl; almost amused, but mostly sad. she steps over the piles of trash and unwraps root from her blanket. picks her up and sits her on the floor next to the tub. starts to run the hot water.

“how are you feeling.”

“we’re cold.”

shaw nods a little. tests the temperature. she stands and helps root to her feet, gently rests her hands on root’s hips. “need any help?”

root stares at own hands, as if she doesn’t recognize them. as if they don’t belong to her. she flexes her aching hands. nods.

shaw gets her undressed and in the now full tub. root squirms a little at the new sensation, but eventually settles.

quietly, “primary…shaw. sameen. will you stay?”

“not like i have anything better to do.”

root cracks a smile for the first time in days. “i’d like that.”


	5. before you kissed me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rinch this time!

working numbers together has always put them in some rather…interesting positions. especially when they go undercover. especially before they brought on root and shaw.

i’m not saying finch had to moonlight as a magician with john as his lovely assistant, but that’s exactly what happened.

tonight he’s supposed to cut john in half.

“i sincerely hope you remembered to switch out the blades, john” finch whispers, ever so fucking casually, before swooping down and kissing him for good luck.

(in full view of the audience, has he no shame?)


	6. under the stars and in the grass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the rugrats au!

shaw sneaks out for the first time when she’s seven years old.

she grabs her bike from where it’s propped against the tree in her back yard and takes off into the night. she forgot her shoes, and the pedals hurt her feet a little, but it’s okay.

root was supposed to stay over at her house tonight, but then root said her parents said no. which is weird, shaw ponders as she steers her way through the empty streets. she wasn’t even sure root actually had parents honestly.

whatever.

root’s parents are dumb and root said she wanted to stay the night so that’s what’s gonna happen.

she sets her bike down next to root’s mailbox. quietly makes her way to the front door of her trailer. the gravel feels so loud underneath her feet. she grabs a small pebble and gently tosses it at the kitchen window.

she waits.

a few moments later, root’s messy hair pokes itself out the front door. she’s in shaw’s peewee football jersey and a pair of shorts. she blinks sleepily.

shaw grins. “come on.”

root’s already climbing on the pegs of shaw’s bike. “where we going, sam?”

“you’re gonna spend the night, root. duh.”

root smiles softly.

shaw pushes off and takes them away from the trailer park. leads them down the familiar path to the park. root hops off and shaw walks the bike down closer to the water. shaw sits down near the water’s edge and root lays down next to her. shuffles a little closer because it’s cold.

“thanks for taking me out here, sam.”

“you got in trouble for talking too much about the stars and stuff today in class. what were they called? con–conse something? dunno. i thought you’d like it.”

root beams, bright like the twinkling stars.


	7. when you thought I was asleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one makes me really emo.

you would think it would be easier to confess something to someone while they were asleep, but you’d be wrong.

shaw traces the scars across root’s back with her eyes. she doesn’t fell like she’s earned the right to touch them. not yet. she wraps her arms around herself instead.

she told john she had a three night rule, but that’s always been bullshit. sameen shaw doesn’t have rules. rules are for losers. sameen shaw does what she wants, with who she wants, for however long she wants. (all with eveyone’s enthusiastic consent, of course.)

but she’s never stuck around this long before. never made an effort to stay the night. never wanted to…

she catches her hand just before she caresses root’s bare shoulder. clenches her fist tight in mid air. she lets it drop heavily onto the sheets.

“i don’t know what to do.”

she watches root’s slow and even breaths.

“you’re doing something to me”, she continues, “it’s…i don’t know if i like it.”

on the opposite side of the bed, root stares out into the darkness of the bedroom. takes very careful deep and even breaths.

in and out. in and out. in and out.

“i don’t know if i want you to stop”, shaw whispers.


End file.
